


Peroxide Princess

by filthyfuckingfiction



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hair Dyeing, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyfuckingfiction/pseuds/filthyfuckingfiction
Summary: Long after they've broken up, Pete enlists Mikey's help in dyeing his hair. Mikey takes the opportunity to fall in love again, as if he's ever really stopped.(Also known as: I was going through my account, deleted this in a moment of self-consciousness, then froze the page to copy the text because I immediately regretted it. Repost.)
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Peroxide Princess

He hasn't seen Pete but a fraction of the times he used to since their breakup, which was messy and right before Infinity came out. Since he was the focus of Infinity, shrouded in bizarre metaphors and phrases that would only catch on to the ear of Mikey himself and break his heart, he hadn't exactly been keen to talk to Pete after that. They'd seen each other only a handful of times following. Pete had certainly occupied Mikey's day, though, through the texts he'd almost sent and the times he'd pressed the call button only to hang it up as soon as discomfort crawled into his throat and made a home. 

That being said, it's taken a while for them to start meeting more than a few times a year again. It's 2014, just where summer's withering self reaches out and touches fall, and their renewed near-normal contact is the result of Pete's reaching out, surprisingly. They've seen each other a little less than once a month, which still isn't great, but it's something. 

Pete's had a few romances, girls he's dated since Mikey, which doesn't surprise him. Mikey has, too, but he at least knows something about his own. He loved them all, in his own way, but there was always something nagging at the back of his brain. Someone, actually, and that someone had a name. Is he bitter? Of course. Does he put wanting to see Pete above his hurt feelings? Naturally. Pete may have turned tail and left him the second 'I love you' left his mouth, but Mikey still adores him. 

The first time they kiss is over a box of hair bleach. Mikey doesn't mean to, really, just briefly lets impulse take over. Pete is turning over a package in his hands, scrutinizing it carefully. Mikey doesn't know why, but something about watching him concentrate makes his heart melt. The blonde leans down and cups Pete's face with one hand, tipping his chin up and kissing him. It's quick, lasts two seconds at most. Mikey doesn't pay attention to the fact that they're in a crowded superstore or take any notice of the eyes on them. Pete doesn't react for a second, as it takes a while for the action to set in. When it does, he blinks and flicks his eyes up to meet Mikey's. Mikey is looking off to the side, eyes lowered.

Pete lifts a hand up and briefly touches his cheek with the backs of his knuckles. The touch is soothing, and Mikey relaxes instantly, feeling warmth fill his chest. The hint of a smile plays at Pete's mouth, and he lowers his hand, tucking the box under his arm. 

"I think this one will work. You wanna help me bleach it?" 

Mikey agrees in a heartbeat. They head to Pete's house and Mikey balances unsteadily on the vanity, wobbling slightly as he applies the bleach to Pete's hair. Pete steadies his hands on Mikey's shoulder's and holds him there. Maybe Mikey's hands shake after that, but he's in no danger of falling. Physically, at least. 

Pete's hair needs a lot of maintenance. He laments it often, but he hasn't yet grown so tired of the process that he's switched hair colors. The second and third times Mikey comes over at Pete's request to help are spent in near-silence, but there's some things that differ from the first time. For one, words _are_ spoken this time, even if they're murmured and few and far between. There's something that hangs in the air, like a memory. Mikey tries not to hold it too close to his heart but can't help but strangle it with his hope, flush against his chest. Pete watches him leave from between the blinds each time with a sense of familiarity and a stirring in his head.

Somewhere around the fifth or sixth time, they kiss again. Pete is the one to initiate it, this time. Mikey has thought about it more than once, but past history holds him back. This kiss has none of the wild, urgent, blatantly sexual intensity that the kisses pre-hiatus held, which is typically neither a good nor bad thing. Given that it's his first kiss _from_ Pete, though, it's significant. Mikey responds just as gently, wrapping his arms around Pete and tangling his fingers in his hair. He can feel bleach creeping under his fingernails. Mikey doesn't care.

He remembers vividly- it's the ninth time when Pete breaks down. His voice shakes when his head is under the faucet of the sink, Mikey combing the last bit of shampoo out of his hair with his fingers. Mikey towels him off and just waits for Pete to get a concise string of words out. He's been babbling bits and pieces of a speech, and not even the most skilled linguist can make anything of it. Mikey doesn't try, but allows himself to be led by the hand, brows furrowing in confusion. Pete pulls him into bed and Mikey braces himself for the worst, an attempt at sex with no strings that rings of familiarity and the words Pete left him with, but there's nothing. Instead, the other bassist wraps his arms around Mikey tight, pressing his face to his neck. Mikey can feel tears at his pulse. Pete chokes out how he's sorry, he's so fucking sorry and that he fucked up one of his favorite things in the whole goddamn world. Mikey lets him cry for as long as he needs to, rubbing his back and pressing a kiss to his forehead, smoothing back his newly bleached hair. He tells Pete in a soft voice pillowed with sympathy that he's not going to say it's okay, because it's not, but that he forgives him. He ends up not going home that night. Pete falls asleep on his chest, hands in Mikey's hair, stroking it unconsciously until Mikey, too, falls asleep. They wake the next morning, sprawled in a cuddly mass of limbs, Pete's tears dried on his cheeks. The pair looks at each other and a missing puzzle piece of the atmosphere mends itself, fits back into place. Mikey leaves late that evening.

He's given up counting by the time he's planted his ass in the sink, legs dangling over the vanity as he massages Pete's drying hair. Pete is lulled into a blissful state, almost like a cat. Mikey examines his handiwork and finally lets him go, satisfied.

"Have I ever told you that you're my peroxide princess?" Pete looks up, startled, recognizing the words as soon as they leave Mikey's mouth.

"You-"

"What, did you think I just gave up on you guys after you dumped me? No fucking way. I listened to everything. Your lyrics just got better." He flashes Pete a smile and presses a kiss to his jaw. Pete grins in return.

"I can live with that. Peroxide princess. What're you gonna call me when I go pink?" Mikey studies him, deep in thought.

"I dunno. Cupid or something. Maybe Pinkie Pie."

"After the fucking pony? Jesus, Mikes, you're terrible."

He's more than aware. Mikey takes Pete to bed and sings in his ear until they're both half asleep and lulled by the sleepy sway of the branches outside the dark window.

An 'I love you' from Pete fills the air. Mikey kisses him without thinking and stays, wrapped around him protectively, pressed up against his peroxide princess even as they sleep.

The final puzzle piece slides back into place. It's a puzzle with a bizarre name and poetic bullshit, between the two of them. But it's a good one.


End file.
